1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer having an improved structure to minimize thickness thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable computer comprises a display main body to display a picture thereon, and a computer main body supporting the display main body and mounted with various hardware components. The portable computer includes a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, etc.
Further, the portable computer additionally comprises an auxiliary unit such as a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM) drive or the like, wherein the CD-ROM or an equivalent auxiliary unit is placed in the computer main body.
For example, a conventional portable computer having a mounting structure for an auxiliary unit has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2000-12867. Such a conventional portable computer comprises a keyboard placed on the computer main body, and an accommodating part placed under the keyboard and accommodating the auxiliary unit, such as the CD-ROM drive.
Thus, the conventional portable computer can easily accommodate the auxiliary unit, such as the CD-ROM drive, in the accommodating part placed in the computer main body.
However, in the conventional portable computer, the accommodating part is placed under the keyboard and overlapped with the keyboard, thereby increasing the thickness of the portable computer and deteriorating the portability of the portable computer.